Test
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Dina thinks Deuce is cheating on her and there is only one way for her to get honest answers. Number 77 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Test

Summary: Dina thinks Deuce is cheating on her and there is only one way for her to get honest answers. Number 77 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

Valentine's Day was in the air at John Hughes High School. Even though the romantic holiday was not for another week, the interior of the school already looked like Cupid threw up everywhere. Red, white, and pink streamers were hanging from the ceilings of every classroom and hallway. Red, white, and pink confetti was sprinkled all over the floors. It was a beautiful sight.

Ty was were walking down the hallway in the English wing of the school, discussing possible songs that should be played at the school's upcoming Valentine's Day dance (Deuce would be the DJ at the dance). Walking in front of them was CeCe, who was texting Rocky on her cell phone.

As they walked, CeCe spotted Günther and Tinka setting up a table next to a soda machine. On the wall behind him was a poster of candies and hearts, with the words "Squizza's Sugary Sweets" in the centre, in bright red letters.

"Hello, bay-bee!" Günther called, noticing CeCe looking at him.

CeCe smiled at her boyfriend and replied, "Hey, there!"

"Hey, Sparkly Boy!" Ty greeted, as he, Deuce, and CeCe approached the Hessenheffers. "What's the deal with the makeshift booth?"

"Our mother is offering a special to John Hughes High School students," Günther explained.

"A special?" CeCe asked, raising an eyebrow. "A special what?"

"Mother owns the downtown candy store, _Squizza's Sugary Sweets_," Tinka explained, happily. "She is offering a special discount to John Hughes High School students on Valentine's Day candy grams."

"Candy grams?" CeCe repeated. "Like, little bags full of different candies?"

"Exactly," Tinka answered, with a smile. "Each comes with a red rose and a card, and they can be sent to anyone in the school."

"Sounds cool," Ty commented. "So, how does this whole thing work?"

"Simple," Günther answered. "You can just call the store, between now and Valentine's Day, and place an order for a candy gram. As previously stated, each comes with a rose and a card."

"If the shop is closed, you can just leave a message with details about whom you are sending the candy gram to," Tinka explained.

"And, on the card, you can write a romantic message on it for your significant other, friend, secret crush, whomever you're sending it to," Günther added.

"And they'll be delivered on Valentine's Day?" Deuce asked, for clarification.

Günther nodded and said, "Precisely."

"You gonna send one, Deuce?" CeCe asked, smirking at him. "You're seeing someone after all."

"Of course!" Deuce exclaimed, as though it was obvious. He turned to Tinka and said, "I'll be sure to give your mother a call today or sometime this week."

Tinka nodded, as Ty and Deuce walked off down the hallway, continuing their discussion about the upcoming dance.

"So," CeCe said, giving Günther a flirtatious look, "what am I getting for Valentine's Day?"

"It is a surprise, my little sugar muffin," Günther replied, with a wink.

Tinka gagged and asked, "Oh, where is a empty bucket when I need one?"

Before Günther or CeCe could comment, Dina marched up to them, with her eyes bulging out and her nostrils flaring. Tinka stared at her and swore she spotted fangs in Dina's teeth.

"Guys, I really need your help," Dina said, urgently.

"What's up?" CeCe asked, concerned.

"It's Deucey," Dina said, frowning slightly.

"Deuce?" CeCe asked, then let out a laugh. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's planning on sending you a candy gram, with a rose and card, for Valentine's Day."

"Yes, just do not tell him we told you," Tinka added.

"Did he mention that he was sending one to me?" Dina questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Did he mention my name?"

"Uh...not exactly," CeCe replied, hesitantly. "But, he said he was going to send one to the girl that he was seeing. It's obviously you."

"Or not!" Dina cried, furiously. "Guys, I think Deuce is cheating on me."

"What?" CeCe questioned, bewildered. "That's ridiculous!"

"I must admit, the redhead with the horrible bangs is correct," Tinka added, ignoring CeCe's death glare directed towards her. "You two have been together for two years now. I do not know what you see in him, but you obviously love him, and he loves you."

"Yes, it makes no sense for him to throw away a good relationship like that," Günther explained.

"Dina, what makes you think Deuce is cheating on you?" CeCe asked, curiously.

"Well, first of all, he has cancelled several dates with me, claiming he had to work," Dina explained. "I know he's lying because Crusty's is currently closed for renovations."

"Anything else?" Tinka asked, urging her to continue.

"Second of all, I normally go to his house to see him whenever I want, and he usually doesn't mind," Dina added. "However, lately, he told me not to come over unless I called first."

"That _does_ seem suspicious," CeCe commented, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, wait, there's more," Dina informed them. "He now has two cell phones. He said one was for business, like our business, and the other is for personal use."

"How long has all of this been going on?" Günther asked, curiously.

"For about a few weeks," Dina answered.

"Sounds to me that you may be correct," Tinka said, with a frown. "That little goat butt is being unfaithful."

"Tinka, there is no need for that kind of language!" Günther scolded.

"I want answers, a confession!" Dina demanded, angrily, then added, "But, I don't know how to get the truth from him."

"I have an idea!" Tinka piped up, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Squizza's candy shop, _Squizza's Sugary Sweets_, was packed with students of all ages after school. They had filed in with handfuls of cash, and made their way back out with bags of a variety of different candies and chocolate. CeCe and Dina watched as Günther and Tinka scrambled around the store, helping customers and refilling shelves and bins with sugary snacks, so Squizza could get to work on processing the order forms for red roses and sparkly cards for the candy grams.

Within an hour of the start of the student fiasco at the shop, the crowds were starting to die down. Günther and Tinka were able to leave the shop in the hands of one of their employees, so they could hatch Tinka's plan, which would determine whether or not Deuce was being unfaithful to Dina. The twins took CeCe and Dina into a back office and closed the door for some privacy.

"Okay, we are all set," Tinka said, taking a seat behind the desk, while the others seated themselves in chairs around it. "Time to test Deuce and see if he will send a candy gram to Dina."

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Dina asked, tentatively. "What if Deuce recognizes your voice?"

"Relax, he will not," Tinka reassured the Latina. "I will lose my accent when speaking to him."

"I am perfectly capable of hiding my accent, so it is not a surprise that my sister can do the same with hers," Günther explained.

"What if Deuce already called and we missed it?" CeCe asked, concerned. "Or what if he's not going to call today?"

"If he called, he would have left a message, like I told him to do should the shop be closed when he calls," Tinka explained, gesturing to the cordless phone on the desk. "No messages. And Mother has been too busy with processing order forms to take any calls today."

"And, if he really loves the girl whom he is sending the candy gram to, he would want to call and place the order right away," Günther added.

"Deucey _is_ a hopeless romantic," Dina commented, with a sigh.

Just then, the phone rang, startling everyone in the room. Dina glanced at the caller ID and she gulped.

"It's him," she told Tinka, biting her bottom lip, nervously. "That's his business number."

"Okay, remain quiet everyone," Tinka instructed, placing one hand over the ringing phone and the other over a red button next to it. "Deuce must think that I am alone when speaking to him."

CeCe, Dina, and Günther nodded their heads, each clamping their mouths shut. Tinka took this as a sign to continue and pressed the red button.

"_Squizza's Sugary Sweets_, how may I help you?" Tinka greeted, enthusiastically, the accent in her voice barely noticeable.

"Hey, I'm Deuce Martinez," a familiar voice responded. "I'm calling about a V-Day special for John Hughes High School students."

"Oh, yes, the candy grams" Tinka replied, with a smirk, as she pulled out an order form from a nearby folder. "I will need your student number, to confirm that you are a John Hughes High School student."

"Sure, no probs," Deuce replied. "Three, two, six, zero, zero, four, six, five."

"Thank you," Tinka answered, jotting down the number. "I would like to inform you that, in addition to the red rose and card, the candy gram will consist of red and white jellybeans, a few chocolate chip cookies, several small lollipops, and assorted chocolates. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, perfect," Deuce answered, sounding thrilled. "My girl will love them."

"Great, what is her full name?" Tinka asked, casually. "I will add it on the card."

Dina gripped the sides of her chair, bracing herself for Deuce's reply. Günther and CeCe watched her carefully, preparing for her reaction.

"Rocky," Deuce replied. "Rocky Blue."

Dina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. The other woman was Rocky, one of her good friends who helped her hook up with Deuce in the first place?

"Rocky Blue," Tinka repeated, writing the name down. "A very unique name."

"Well, she's a very unique girl," Deuce explained, happily. "I'm glad to have her in my life."

Having heard this, Dina's shock turned to anger. Her nostrils flared again and she gritted her teeth, probably to hold back any vulgar words that were threatening to spill out. Her furious face made Günther, Tinka, and CeCe very nervous as they slowly inched their chairs away from her.

"Um, you can include a short message on the card," Tinka added, slowly. "Is there, um, anything you want to say on the card?"

"Um, yeah," Deuce answered. He paused for a brief moment, then continued, "How about, "Although the hands of time will always be changing, the love I have for you never will"? How's that?"

Dina closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She could feel her eyes brimming with warm tears as she heard her boyfriend express his true sentiments for one of her best friends.

"That will do," Tinka replied, resisting the urge to leave the store and beat up the little goat butt.

"Awesome, how much is the candy gram?" Deuce asked, curiously.

"Five dollars," Tinka answered. "The bill will be sent to you when the candy grams are delivered. Deuce Martinez, correct?"

"Yes, that's me," Deuce chirped, happily. "Great, thanks a lot."

"You are very welcome," Tinka replied, with a smirk. "Have a nice day, young man."

Tears spilled down Dina's cheeks as Tinka ended the call and hung up the cordless phone. Günther rubbed Dina's back, soothingly, while CeCe wrapped her arms around her, for a hug.

"Well, looks like the goat butt failed the test," Tinka stated.

"I'm so sorry, Dina," CeCe said, gently. "I never thought Deuce would do such a thing."

"No, Tinka helped me find out the truth from him right away," Dina pointed out, sending Tinka a small smile. "I could have spent many more years with that cheating scumbag if it weren't for her. I owe her a favour."

"Well, we are here for you," Günther reminded the Latina.

"Yes, and we know what you plan on doing next," CeCe added, furious at her best friend for going behind another friend's back. "What are your plans for revenge?"

Dina wiped the tears from her cheeks and smirked, a devious plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

Valentine's Day was a joyous event for all of the students at John Hughes High School. Couples were exchanging gifts with each other. Girls were discussing their possible wardrobe ideas for the upcoming dance that night. Guys were looking forward to breaking it down on the dance floor and challenging each other to dance offs.

Günther and CeCe were walking down the hallway in the English wing of the school, talking about their plans for the dance and thanking each other for the gifts that they had given to each other.

"I love the necklace," CeCe told him, fingering the heart-shaped, ruby and diamond pendant on a silver chain around her neck. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, bay-bee," Günther replied, smiling down at her. "Thank you for the betwinkled watch."

"No problem," CeCe answered. "I was surprised that I could find something like that."

Günther laughed and said, "Well, I love it."

"So, we're still on for tonight, right?" CeCe asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, Tinka and I will pick you and Ty up at seven," Günther reminded her.

As the couple entered the mathematics wing of the school, they were approached by Ty and Tinka. Ty had on a black leather jacket with the collar and cuffs coated in betwinkles. In Tinka's arms was a bouquet of long-stemmed, red roses.

"Hey, guys!" CeCe greeted, happily. "I see you exchanged gifts already."

"Love the jacket, Ty," Günther commented, smiling.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I do as well," Ty said, with a laugh, as the group continued walking down the hallway.

"Günther, Mother called me," Tinka said to her brother. "She is on her way to the school with the ordered candy grams and we are to help her deliver them to the appropriate recipients."

"Okay, sister twin," Günther replied, with a nod of his head.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" CeCe exclaimed, happily. "I can't wait to start shaking it up on the - "

Any further conversation was halted by hysterical crying nearby. Ty, CeCe, Günther, and Tinka turned their heads, only to find Rocky sitting alone on one of the benches in the middle of the hallway. Tears were spilling down her cheeks, soaking the red sweater she was wearing.

"Rocky?" CeCe said, concerned, as she approached her best friend, forgetting for a moment what Rocky did to Dina. "Rocky, what's wrong?"

"Deuce - " Rocky uttered, between sobs. "Deuce - "

Tinka scoffed as she took out a sparkly handkerchief from her jacket, passed it to Rocky, and said, "Dry your tears and calm down."

Rocky accepted the handkerchief and noisily blew her nose in it, much to Tinka's disgust.

"Rocky, what about Deuce?" CeCe asked, gently. "What's going on with him?"

Rocky let out a loud wail and cried, "He's dead!"

"Dead?" Ty repeated, bewildered. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"His mom...she just called me," Rocky explained, tearfully. "He...he was...he was found shot...in...in his room this morning!"

Ty, CeCe, Günther, and Tinka's heads shot up, their eyes widening in shock. They slowly turned their heads and nearly stopped breathing upon seeing who was looking back at them.

At the end of the hallway was Dina, who had just ended a call with one of her cousins and slid her cell phone back into her jeans pocket. She smirked at them, an evil glint visible in her eyes, before disappearing around the corner.

CeCe, Günther, and Tinka turned to stare at each other, finally realizing what Dina's secret revenge plan was. Thanks to one of her cousins, who was wanted in many states for murder, her plan was a success.

"Who would do such a thing?" Rocky cried, hysterically.

Tinka cleared her throat and said, "Um, Mother should be here with the candy grams right now."

"Oh, um, right," Günther replied, nervously. "We must go. Um, we have business to tend to."

Ty raised an eyebrow as the Hessenheffer twins bolted down the hallway, as fast as their sparkly winter boots would carry them.

"Um, Ty," CeCe said, slowly inching away from the Blues. "Why don't you stay with Rocky?"

"What?" Ty questioned, confused. "Where are you going, CeCe?"

"Gotta make a quick call," CeCe replied, quickly, "to my mom."

Ty looked extremely puzzled, as CeCe hurried off with her cell phone in her hands.

Sixteen down, eighty-four to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
